Life just happens, you don't get a say: OC Contest
by DitzyLightning
Summary: A "Next Generation" OC Story! The gang is back...well, their kids are. Watch the twists, turns, ups and downs of being a student at the most renowned performing arts school in California. Especially living up to your parents reputation. *OC Contest Closed
1. OC Contest

**Hey back with another story and this one I plan to CONTINUE! Sorry about the last one, but I'm making a comeback. I noticed "next generation" stories are pretty popular now, so I thought I'd do one. Just for the record, updates will not be extremely constant, but I will try and make chapters good. Anyway…**

_**Bade  
><strong>_Daughter (17-18)  
>Daughter (10-12)<br>Beck's nephew (12-14) **[he lives with Beck and Jade, you can choose why]**

_**Cabbie  
><strong>_Twin girls (15-16) **[TAKEN]  
><strong>Daughter (12-14)

_**Tandre  
><strong>_Son (17-19) **[it would be preferred if he were a player]  
><strong>Son (14-16)_**  
><strong>_Son (2-6)

_**Trina/OC  
><strong>_Daughter (17-18)  
>Daughter (6-9)<br>Husband

**Non-Original OC's**

The smart outcast (male): 17-18  
>Sikowitz's niece: 27-32<br>Mean cheerleader: 17-18

_OC Form_

**Role:  
>Name:<br>Nickname(s):  
>Age:<br>Grade:  
>Personality:<br>Hair (length, color, style):  
>Eyes:<br>Skin:  
>Height &amp; Weight:<br>Clothing Style:  
>Choice of music:<br>Relationship with family:  
>Talents:<br>Backstory (only if you're not applying for the child of an original character or you're Beck's nephew):  
>Disabilities?Diseases?/Phobias?:  
>Hobbies:<br>Other:**

* * *

><p><em>My OC'S<em>

**Role:** Cabbie's twin #1

**Name: **Elizabeth Taylor Shapiro  
><strong>Nickname(s): <strong>Liz, Lizzie

**Age: **16

**Grade: **11th

**Personality:** She's funny and sweet but, like her sister, extremely meddling. She just tries to make everyone happy, although usually fails in the end. Really, though, everyone else is in her best interest.

**Hair (length, color, style): **Light chestnut hair that goes about halfway down her neck and is skewered out in every direction, kind of like a brunette pixie.

**Eyes:** Dark brown

**Skin:** Pale, delicate, fair

**Height & Weight: **5'6 & 120 lbs.

**Clothing Style (punk, girly, skater, etc): **She dresses really girly with frills, bows, beads, PINK.

**Choice of music: **Bon Jovi, Led Zeppelin, Taylor Swift. You know, rock gods and pop-country.

**Relationship with family: **Her twin sister is her best friend for life and it will be a cold day in hell when you can separate the two. She thinks her little sister is cute and likes to help her out, but doesn't pay much attention to her.

**Talents:** Singing, painting, guitar

**Backstory (only if you're not applying for the child of an original character or you're Beck's nephew): **N/A

**Disabilities?/Diseases?/Phobias?: **N/A

**Hobbies: **Painting, dancing when no one's watching, tennis, swimming, sketching

**Other:** N/A**  
><strong>

_Other OC_

**Role: **Cabbie's twin #2**  
>Name:<strong> Molly Iris Shapiro**  
>Nickname(s):<strong> N/A**  
>Age:<strong> 16**  
>Grade:<strong> 11th**  
>Personality: <strong>She can tick anyone off within seconds. She's quick witted and good with insults. That's how she's made so many enemies. She's really smart and nice on the inside, but it's become a habit to make people mad for her. Obviously, she's not the best with first impressions.**  
>Hair (length, color, style): <strong>Long light chestnut hair that goes to her waist and the tips are died black.**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark brown.**  
>Skin: <strong>Healthy tan**  
>Height &amp; Weight: <strong>5'4 & 106 lbs.**  
>Clothing Style: <strong>Punk. She wears spiked bracelets, black tanktops. Ripped leggings and jeans. Dark clips, rocker boots, everything black.**  
>Choice of music: <strong>Rock, acid rock, pop, metal.**  
>Relationship with family: <strong>*See Elizabeth's form***  
>Talents: <strong>Acting, dancing, piano**  
>Backstory (only if you're not applying for the child of an original character or you're Beck's nephew):<strong> N/A**  
>Disabilities?Diseases?/Phobias?:** She has serious OCD, but is doing better on her medication.**  
>Hobbies:<strong> Dancing, acting, piano, swimming, track & field, her sister, flowers, black, music**  
>Other:<strong> She works on Broadway, is extremely accident-prone, and anonymously runs one of the schools most popular gossip sites.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! The OC list will be posted when I have enough people. :D<strong>

**Oh! And some characters will be paired up with others, just so you know!**

**~Peace. Love. Lightning~**


	2. Update

**Hello! Back again. I know what you're thinking. Yes, that WAS quick. But I got so many good applications. But this is not the end. I still have more than several roles open. But for now…**

_**Bade**_

Oldest daughter: Kambreigh Autumn Oliver (emmyloser)  
>Youngest: Kiara Nicole Oliver * (XTurtleInstinctX) and Cecelia Bobina Oliver (ThePhantomFox)<br>Beck's nephew: Patrick Jefferson Oliver

_**Cabbie**_

Youngest daughter: Ariana Marie Shapiro (PheonixWolf-77)

_**Tandre**_

Oldest son: Aaron Max Harris (SupersonicGirlxxx)  
>Middle son: Chris Anthony Harris (Blake Griffey)<br>Youngest son: **AVAILABLE**

_**Trina/OC**_

Oldest daughter: **Available  
><strong>Youngest daughter: **Available  
><strong>Husband: **Available**

Smart Outcast (male): **AVAILABLE  
><strong>Sikowitz's Niece: **AVAILABLE  
><strong>Mean Cheerleader: Jennery Lynn Burbank **(somewhat still available)**

* * *

><p><strong>*I've decided that Bade's youngest will be a set of twins.<strong>

Most of these are not set in stone! You can still send in a character for any role you want, but it would help if you sent in one for an completely open character. ((I loved the character of Jenn, but it was still the only option so far; you can still send in a mean cheerleader.)) So, yeah. See ya!

~Peace. Love. Lightning~


	3. The Oliver Family

**Yellow! Applications are still open, but I thought you might want to see the first chapter. The first couple of chapters will be a little boring because we're just meeting the families, but I swear it gets better! Anyway. Final OC list for the _Oliver Family._**

**_Oldest Daughter:__ Kambreigh Autumn Oliver  
><em>_Youngest Daughters:__ Kiara Nicole Oliver _and _Cecelia Bobina Oliver  
><em>_Beck's nephew:__ Patrick Jefferson Oliver_**

* * *

><p>Kambreigh's POV<p>

I sat in my room putting the finishing touches on the summer project I was assigned. My name is Kambreigh, or Kam. I was a senior at Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School. At least, I would be soon. It was August 23rd, so school would be starting soon. You've probably heard of my parents. Jade West and Beck Oliver?

"Kam, come to dinner!" Mom called from outside my door. I heard the thud of sneakers as Kiara and Cece ran to the table.

"Just a second mom!" I shouted back; fully focused on what I was doing.

"Kambreigh Autumn! Now!" she replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, putting down the pencil that was in my hand. "Coming!" I shouted and stood up. My long orange boots made a soft sound with each step. My dark hair bounced behind me. I was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans.

My room was closest to the kitchen so I made it there in no time.

Kiara's POV

We were all sitting at the table eating our (burnt) chicken and (soggy) salad. Obviously mom made dinner that night. I kicked off my grey converse underneath the table. I looked at Kam as she reached across the table and grabbed the salt.

I looked down to conceal the smirk on my face with my dark brown ringlets. Kam must have seen because she raised an eyebrow and opened the container. She smelt it and grinned.

"Ki?"

"Yes?" I replied innocently, stretching out the word.

"Is this sugar?" she asked, looking me right in the eye.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Cece's POV<p>

I smiled as Kiara said 'Maybe.' Kiara is my twin sister and probably my best friend in the whole world. I mean, we're not super close, but she is my sister. We're not nearly as close as Molly and Liz Shapiro (mom's best friend's kids), but we're still close.

My name is Cecelia Oliver. I have mild non-aspergers autism. But really I'm not considered _different _in my family or to my friends. I can do everything anyone else can do, just…differently. Mom helps me with math, and Dad takes walks with me. Kammy is usually too busy to hang out with me, but that's okay.

Kiara are going into high school soon. She auditioned to go to Hollywood Arts, but I didn't. I'd rather go to regular school. In fact, I was pretty good in school. I took regular classes with everyone else and I could do math in my head that most people could only do without a calculator.

Dad said I was a really unique kid, which makes me so happy.

* * *

><p>Patrick's POV<p>

My name's Patrick. Patrick Oliver. No, I am not one of Beck and Jade's kids if that's what you're thinking. I'm Beck's nephew. I was thirteen years old and I had a pretty messed up life.

When I was seven, my dad died in a car crash. Three years before this story, when I was ten, I moved in with the Oliver's because my mom was diagnosed with stage two leukemia. So, I was sent to live with scary aunt Jade and my crazy cousins. The only thing I had left of my old life was my hamster Roland, and my lab, Tarzan.

Kambreigh constantly tried to get rid of Tarzan, though, because she's scared of dogs.

So, in a twist of irony after Ki's prank failed, Tarzan escaped from my room and scampered into the kitchen.

Kam jumped up onto her chair. "Patrick! Get him _out_ of here!" she demanded, pointing at Tarzan and trying her best to look brave while she was standing on a chair. I laughed and took Tarzan by the collar.

"Come on Tarzan," I said, pulling him back to my room.

Just as I was walking out of my room and into the hallway, I heard Ki shriek and jump off her chair. I dashed into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly before I noticed she wasn't there. "What happened?"

"It's here!" she squealed, clutching something in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked, walking towards her to grab it, but she stepped back and held it closer.

"It's my acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts, stupid," she replied hastily.

"Don't call Patrick stupid, Ki," Uncle Beck said to her.

I looked at the envelope and noticed it was still sealed, "It's still closed. How do you know you got in?"

"Because it's _me_ you're talking to," she replied before ripping it open.

I watched as her eyes moved rapidly across the paper.

"Aha!" she smiled and pulled the sleeve of her tank top back onto her shoulder, "Miss Kiara Oliver. Congratulations. You have been accepted into Hollywood Arts Performing Arts High School. The first day of school is August 30th. We are glad to have you at out school." She read aloud. She threw her arms up in the air, "Yay!"


	4. The Shapiro Family

**Hola! I'm trying to get through these introduction chapters quickly because I'm sure you find them boring. And guess what? All spots have been filled. You guys are amazing! And just so you know, all pairing have been planned out and were planned out before the story was even posted. Final OC list for the _Shapiro Family:  
><em>_Oldest daughters:__ Elizabeth Taylor Shapiro _and _Molly Iris Shapiro  
><em>_Youngest Daughter:__ Ariana Marie Shapiro_**

* * *

><p>Liz's POV<p>

I leaned against Molly's bedpost and watched her type away on the computer. I was wearing a little, frilly pink blouse and a pair of jean shorts. Along with a pair of white, one-inch heels. I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently while Molly spoke on the phone.

"OMG! Really? …that's awesome…alright I'll tell her. Bye," she hung up the phone and put it down on the computer desk.

"So?" I prompted, standing up straighter and looking at her through my glasses.

After a long pause that I suppose was meant to be dramatic, Molly exclaimed, "She made it in!" Then we went into an excited phase of screaming and jumping happily. Kiara made it in! Not that we thought she wouldn't, but we were really excited. Ki was a really cool girl and we couldn't wait to go to school with her.

About halfway through our happy dance, our dad – Robbie Shapiro (heard of him?) – burst into the room.

"Are you two okay?" he asked quickly.

"Dad!" Molly shouted. "I could've been naked or something!" She slammed the door in his face. That was usually her response when Dad came in the room. While she amused herself in pissing off our dad, I looked over at her laptop.

"Hmm…" I muttered to myself as I looked at the screen.

This was Molly and I's favorite gossip blog and the best part was it was about _our school_; Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p>Molly's POV<p>

I finally managed to kick Dad out of the bedroom and once I closed the door I saw Liz on my laptop, smiling to herself.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, making my way across the spotless, pristine room of mine. You see, I have OCD. Like, _serious_ OCD. So things must always be perfect to me but, thanks to modern medical advances, medication was helping me ease up a bit.

I looked down at the screen. Ah, my gossip site.

A long while back, when my parents were teenagers, there was this school website called "The Slap." But the school took it down before Liz and I were old enough to be in high school. So, once I learned about this shut down website, I figured, _Why not make something like it? _Although, I couldn't figure out how to create a social networking site, so I just created the next best thing.

A gossip blog.

I was always so in on the scoop and what was going on in the school; I figured it was even better than a new 'The Slap.'

I was wearing a spiked bracelet with black shorts and a bulky belt. I had on a black tank top with lacy sleeves. My hair was up in a ponytail and my bangs pulled back by a black rose clip.

"Any updates on HotNewz?" I asked her. No. There were almost never updates in the summer unless something really gossip-worthy happens.

"It has a picture and a story about how you tripped off stage during your performance in _Alice in Wonderland," _she replied.

"_What?"_ I exclaimed. I didn't post that. Even if I had to rip out my eyeballs and teach them speech patterns, I would find the bastard that hacked me.

* * *

><p>Ariana's POV<p>

I peeked into Molly's bedroom and saw her and Liz looking at something on the laptop. Molly looked angry and Liz looked amused. My name's Ari, I'm fourteen and I'm the youngest in my family. It was obvious to me that I wouldn't be noticed any time soon, so I sighed and walked back towards my room.

I sat down on the bed and started my Adele CD. A lot of the time I felt neglected by my sisters because they're so close and they never do anything with me. And when they do it's homework and stuff like that.

After about half an hour, I stood up and walked outside to get Liz's magazine subscription from the mail. I always take it and read it first the put it back for her to get later. The magazine wasn't in there, but there was a little white envelope.

I pulled it out and looked at the letter-head. _Hollywood Arts High School. _A rush of excitement flowed through me. Yes, I had auditioned for HA. My sisters had already gotten in and they were always talking about how cool it was.

I really didn't think I would get in though. I figured it might be something informing Molly and Liz about a trip or a dance or something that didn't involve me getting into the school.

My next thought was that it was letter saying I _hadn't_ gotten in. That it would point-blank tell me I wasn't good enough and to move on with my life doing anything but singing. But there was always that little tingle of anticipation and butterflies in my stomach. I looked around as if what I was about to see was for my eyes only.

When I was positive there was no one around, I slid my thumb under the flap and opened it. After some official stuff I simply skimmed over instead of actually reading, there came the good part.

_Ariana Shapiro, your audition for Hollywood Arts amazed us…_

I braced myself for the worst. I had learned in my life that whenever you heard something like that, there was always a "but" after it. Nothing good ever came after a compliment like that.

_Which is why we're happy to welcome you into our school. Congratulations! School starts August 30th, we're happy to have you. _

I just stood there for a few minutes, staring at the paper with my mouth hanging open – making sure I had ready correctly. When I was sure I could read properly and could move once more… I screamed.

I screaming excitedly and ran into the house, jumping up and down like a little girl.


	5. The Harris Family

**Back again! Just saying, this chapter is pretty short. So final OC list for _The Harris Family:_**

_**Eldest son: Aaron Max Harris  
><span>Middle son:<span> Chris Anthony Harris  
><span>Youngest son:<span> Jake Reed Harris**_

* * *

><p>Aaron's POV<p>

I sat outside on the bench with my girlfriend – for the week – while she attacked my face with her lips. My name is Aaron. You know; Harris? You've never heard of me? You must live under a rock. Well, I'm a senior at Hollywood Arts High School. I play almost any instrument you can think of, like my dad.

As Laura (I think that was her name) and I were _really_ making out, my little brother Jake walked out onto the front porch dressed as Spiderman.

I looked over at him and pried Laura off of me. "What do you want, Jake?" I sighed. I just couldn't be mad at a little kid in a _Spiderman_ costume. I mean, could you?

"I wanna watch Spiderman," he replied in almost a whiney tone. He pulled off his mask.

I groaned. "Have Ant do it," I answered.

"He said no," the little tanned boy countered. He looked up at me with his big, hazel-brown eyes and I simply couldn't say no. Little Reeds was my favorite brother and was as adorable as a little boy could be. I would say he was as cute as me, but let's face it… no one was.

I grabbed Laura's hand and stood up leading her into the house with Jake following close behind.

* * *

><p>Chris' POV<p>

I sat on the couch and glanced over as Jake, Aaron and some girl I didn't recognize walked in.

My name is Chris Harris, or Chris. I'm the middle kid in the Harris family and it kind of sucks. Mom's always busy screaming at Aaron or fawning over Jake to pay attention to me. Same with Dad, except he pays a little more attention to my existence.

I really didn't care what they were doing in there, so I just turned my attention back the laptop.

Then Aaron went and ruined my focus.

"Why didn't you turn Spiderman on for him?" he asked, pointing to Jake.

"What?" I answered with a question.

"He said he asked you to turn on Spiderman for him and you said 'no,'" he explained. I looked down at Jake, then at mystery-girl, then at Aaron.

"Untrue."

We all looked down at him and he shrank back, looking back at us embarrassed. He suddenly pulled on his mask and ran off towards our room shouting the Spiderman theme song. The door slammed shut and you could no longer hear him, but I was pretty sure he was still singing.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I ran into me and Chris' room. I hadn't actually asked Chris to turn on Spiderman, but I saw Laura and Aaron outside and thought it was really gross. I remembered last week, Aaron was doing the same thing with another girl, Andrea.

I really didn't like girly things or girls at all. They were gross and had cooties and were so _weird._ But I saw Aaron with a different one almost every _day_. Sometimes I would ask mommy things I overheard Chris and Aaron talking about – like "making out" and stuff like that – and it would usually end in mommy being angry at Aaron telling me things like that. She never gave me an answer though.

I dragged a box, flipped it over and stood on top. I stood on my tip-toes and reached as high as I could to reach the DVD on my shelf. I finally grabbed it. I pulled off the shelf and popped it into the DVD player.

I sat down on the floor and intently watched as Spiderman flew across the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>I already know that I'm totally going to love writing Jakey. He's so small and childish… it's adorable. I forgot to mention this before but please tell me if I portray your character wrong at all. I really want to know if I'm getting this right.<strong>


End file.
